


Stolen Glances [Fanart]

by aramisinaskirt (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Annamis Fan Edits [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/aramisinaskirt
Summary: My second fan art for The Musketeers. There will eventually be a fic to accompany this with the same title.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay
Series: Annamis Fan Edits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Stolen Glances [Fanart]

  
  
This was created for a plot bunny idea that has yet to be written and likely won't be posted until some time in December, but as these two make lovely fanart, I couldn't resist sharing early. I'm ridiculously obsessed with Annamis (though I wouldn't mind stealing him for myself ;) )


End file.
